


You Look Good In Them

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smuff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: Steve's always had a thing for Natasha wearing his clothes, especially his favorite blue dress shirt and his dog tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything smutty or anything in general. So here's something.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

For Steve, Natasha looks good in basically _anything_ . She could wear a garbage bag and he’d still find her sexy. But when it came to wearing _his_ things, well that was a different story. It woke up something in him, primal and possessiveness. It didn’t help that she felt comfortable wearing his stuff. But one thing for sure, that if Natasha were to wear his blue dress shirt _and_ dog tags, well Steve wouldn’t be able to control himself.

So imagine his surprise when he wakes up to the sight of Natasha wearing his blue dress shirt, looking at the window and the soft rays of the sun giving her an angelic look.

“Morning beautiful,” he smiled.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiles back. “Good morning soldier.” His eyes widen as she struts to him and his dog tags swaying back and forth between her breasts. She grins as she grabs the sheets and pulls to them to the side. Natasha straddles his jean clad hips and her hands stroke his chest. “Good _morning_ soldier,” she purrs against his lips as she lazily rubs herself against him.

“What did I do to deserve such a sight,” he mumbles.

Natasha just grins once more, “Maybe because you’re such a good soldier.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes, I like the _attention_ ,” he moans as her left hand palms his forming erection, “very much.”

“You’re such a tease ya know that?” His Brooklyn accent starts to slip out. “Such a tease darlin’.”

Natasha giggles, “Because you’re too easy.”

She squeals as she finds herself pinned against the bed and his body is now on top of hers, “You wanna run by that me again,” he’s nipping at her neck.

“Steve,” she finds herself whining, “now who’s the tease?”

Steve just chuckles, “Still you doll,” he growls as he finds her bare, _nothing_ is between her dripping core and his index. “God you’re a total vixen.”

“That’s a fact,” she purrs as he slips in his middle finger.

She hums lightly as he stretches her out with the two digits. Voicing out her pleasantries every time he does something right. He loves seeing her lose control, trusting him so much with her body, to care and to love. There’s no one else Natasha would trust her heart with except for Steve.

“I want you,” she pulls him down for another kiss, “please Steve, I want you.”

“Easy babe,” he nuzzles her cheek. Before she takes his dress shirt off, Steve stops her, “Keep it on, I want you to wear it.”

“Possessive much?”

He chuckles, “A bit, but I just love you wearing my stuff.”

“You like me in them?”

“Doll,” he kisses her so sweetly, “I _love_ you in them.”

They button up the bottom two buttons and leave everything else open and then proceed to take care of his jeans and boxer briefs. Steve guides himself to her, rubbing his cock to coat himself with her juices and then melts their bodies together. Natasha gasps in delight, the length and girth of his cock stretches her out so wonderfully. He manages to rub against all her sweet spots. His lips kiss her eyelids gently as he whispers words of endearments to her. Natasha keens as he picks up the pace a bit. Her body moves in time with his, they move the way they do on the battlefield but this time at a much slower pace. She can feel his dog tags rubbing against their skins. The heat and the cool metal providing such a wonderful contrast.

She opens her eyes and finds herself staring at Steve’s pleasure filled face. His face is red as he’s moving against her, working her body with his own. Her hands reach out to cup his face. Steve leans down and rests his forehead against hers as he looks into her beautiful green eyes. Their moans mingling into the air as the temperature of the room starts to heat up from their love making. Steve looks one of her legs over his biceps, allowing him to move deeper into her. Natasha responds by gripping his forearms tightly, her nails digging into the skin. The super soldier brings the same leg over his shoulder and kisses from the ankle to her calf.

The redhead’s inner muscles start to clench around his cock. While rubbing her ankle bone, Steve’s also making small circles around her clit before stroking the throbbing organ. Natasha cries out as she’s coming around him. Steve ends up burying his head against her neck as he let’s out a low groan, a sign that he too came. As they're both coming from their high, Steve brings down her leg gently, then cups her face and kisses her with fiery passion. It’s a slow and lazy kiss right after they’ve calm down.

“So beautiful,” he whispers against her lips.

“Oh I’m beautiful _now_ ,” she teases.

Steve just chuckles softly, “You’ve always been beautiful to me darlin’.”


End file.
